Why Don't You remember Me?
by ACrownofLaurels
Summary: Nico Before The war , he makes a promise he can't keep; and 70 years later , it comes back to haunt him. T because I'm Paranoid .Keeping this a One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**OK , So Yeah , still in One-Shot Phase . Don't Worry , I Obviously haven't disappeared from the Face Of The earth. OK , So Yeah , Summary Described It All. K , Bye.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own PJO**

**3****rd**** person POV**

It was September 2, 1943 , and the streets were deserted , except for two children. These children happened to be named : Nico di Angelo and January May (**Weird**) . They were both dressed for travel; black overalls (The Over part hanging down) and a grey shirt for the boy; Same for the girl , except her shirt was purple, not grey; they both wore scruffy sneakers . To an outsider , they seemed to be just two friends , taking a walk in the park , but to them , this was the hardest moment of their friendship. The Girl (January) , was anxious; This needed to come out at the perfect time , or it would jeopardize their friendhip , and possibly end it. "Nico , I have Something to tell you" January said . "What is it? C'mon , spit it out. S'not going to do you any good if you don't get I' out ." He said , in a Italian accent" I- um , Uh , were Leaving. My family an' myself ." She said looking down "Wha' ?" Nico said , who was in shock for the moment . "My Family and I are Leaving , Nico . we are going to Spain , for now ." She said , uneasily "You- you're LEAVING! Bu- But you PROMISED , Best Friends forever! You said ! how are we S'possed to be Best friends if we cant talk!" Nico said in an angry whisper. "Well' Manage , don't we always ?" She said , British Accent coming out because she was nervous. "'Ere , we'll both sign in our blood that we'll meet here when the war's over. You 'Ave nothing to fear , but I do , so if I don't show up , check the List , will Ya? " She asked. 'Yes . I promise . " He said . and it was so . But , as we all know , Nico di Angelo didn't show up , and January was heartbroken. She never told him she liked him , now he was gone. She didn't marry , she adopted 4 children whose parents died in the war. 70 years passed , and she got an …ah… Unexpected surprise when she visited her home…

**70 years later**

**January POV**

I went to visit my old Camp. Camp Half-Blood. Turns out , I'm a Daughter of Hephaestus , god of the forges. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I'm 77 years old , and I decided to go . One Last time. But when I got there , and Chiron Introduced me to the campers , I saw Him , in the shadows . my eyes widened in shock. "January , you OK?" Chiron asked , I looked at him I'm pretty sure my eyes read "Is that NICO ?" , "Yes " He murmured . "Get back to your activities" Chiron said . But nobody did ; they wanted to see what I wanted with Nico. "Nico di Angelo ?" I asked . "Yes , do I know you ?" He said , 'You should" I said , clenching my teeth. "Where WERE You ? You've been gone for ages. You were SOUPPOSED To be back in town 68 YEARS AGO!" I Said angrily .

**Nico**

I knew this Lady in my past? The WHOLE Camp knew I was trapped in the Lotus for 69 ½ years. "Um , Sorry ? I was-" I started to explain , but she held up her hand , and said angrily : " Do you KNOW How worried I was? SIXTY-EIGHT YEARS , NICO ALAXANDER DI ANGELO ! I WAITED FOR TWO YEARS BY THAT TREE! TO , EFFING , YEARS! WHERE , NICO! YOU DON'T LOOK A LOT OLDER , Just , maybe 13" She said , sounding mad. "I don't Rem-" I started to say , but Chiron saved me saying: " January , Nico is ..ah…a special case . He was in the Lotus." . "Oh" was all she said . "Why don't you show the camp what your Talking about?" He asked. She Nodded , Grudgingly , and Chiron sent her to the Memory transmitter Machine (Don't ask) . She placed her hand on the screen , and an image appeared on the screen . It was her ( I could Tell ; Same grey eyes , the only difference was that she looked stronger , and her hair was Black . ), and ..well ME… , we were talking ,and this is how it went : _. "Nico , I have Something to tell you" she said . "What is it? C'mon , spit it out. S'not going to do you any good if you don't get I' out ." I said. I had an accent back then , huh , weird. " I- um , Uh , were Leaving. My family an' myself ." She said looking down "Wha' ?" I said , I looked like I was going into shock , "My Family and I are Leaving , Nico . we are going to Spain , for now ." She said , uneasily "You- you're LEAVING! Bu- But you PROMISED , Best Friends forever! You said ! how are we S'possed to be Best friends if we cant talk!" I said in an angry whisper. "Well' Manage , don't we always ?" She said , sounded nervous. "'Ere , we'll both sign in our blood that we'll meet here when the war's over. You 'Ave nothing to fear , but I do , so if I don't show up , check the List , will Ya? " She asked. 'Yes . I promise . "I said ._ We signed . " Bye Nico , I'll see you soon." She said , before kissing my cheek . The screen turned black. "You see now?" She asked. I nodded . "Good , Now , if you Excus e muah . I'm going to bed" She said. "G'dnight" She murmured .

Kay , Should I Do Chap 2 ? kay , bye


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Reader,

I have decided to keep this a One-Shot… I decided that YOU should use your imagination…. So, thank you for your reviews, story alerts/favorites.I can now look at this with a clear conscience. God Bless you, Now and Forever!

-L


End file.
